Revista Shinigami
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¡Descubre todo acerca del último chisme más grande del Seireitei! ¿Quién es la misteriosa novia del capitán Hitsugaya? ¡Entrevistas exclusivas, declaraciones juradas e imagenes inéditas son un poco de lo que encontraras en esta nueva edición! ¡No te lo pierdas!


**Revista Shinigami. **

** Edición número 4387° **

** El romance prohibido del capitán Hitsugaya. **

_ Buenos días, estimado lector. Imaginamos que el título de este día llamó tu atención y te estarás preguntando ¿el capitán de hielo es capaz de sentir amor? La sorprendente respuesta a esa pregunta es sí. Y nunca creerás quién fue la chica que logró descongelar aquel frío corazón. _

_ Estamos seguros de que conoces a Kurosaki Ichigo, el héroe que ha salvado la Sociedad de Almas en varias ocasiones. Resulta que él tiene dos hermanas menores que son gemelas. Una de ellas es Kurosaki Yuzu, de personalidad dulce y amable y una belleza angelical. La otra hermana es Kurosaki Karin, de personalidad muy similar a su hermano y hermosa a su propia manera. _

_ La primera vez que nos dijeron que el capitán Hitsugaya estaba enamorado de una de las hermanas de Kurosaki Ichigo, podríamos haber jurado que era Yuzu, como seguramente tú, mi querido seguidor de Revista Shinigami, pudiste llegar a pensar. Todos estuvimos en un error, pues resulta que una personalidad tan fría como la de nuestro capitán más joven no necesita la calidez de los rayos solares para descongelarse, sino abrasadoras llamas explosivas de una chica con tanto o más carácter que él. Efectivamente la enamorada de Hitsugaya Toshiro es Kurosaki Karin. _

_ Como seguramente nunca habías escuchado hablar de esta chica hasta ahora, te dejaremos unas cuantas descripciones que hicieron personas cercanas a ella cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de entrevistarlas: _

_ De Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente del décimo escuadrón, escuchamos que: **"Karin-chan es la chica más adorable, sexy y perfecta para mi capitán. Yo sé que a él le gusta ella desde la época en la que fuimos a Karakura por el asunto Arrancar, porque la estaba acosando desde el techo de una casa mientras jugaba con sus amigos. ¡Incluso de niños había química entre ellos! Ahora que están grandecitos ¡las chispas saltan! Hay mucha tensión sexual allí, se los aseguró"**_ _(guiños y risitas de su parte). _

_ De Shiba o Kurosaki Isshin, ex capitán del décimo escuadrón y padre de Karin, escuchamos que: **"¡Por supuesto, por supuesto que Toshiro y mi preciosa y adorada Karin-chan están hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Siempre he soñado con que se casen y me den muchos nietos! ¡Toshiro tiene todo mi permiso para desflorar a mi hija! ¡Lo apruebo totalmente!" **(Siguió hablando media hora de lo buena pareja que hacían y lo mucho que quería nietos, a pesar de que lo que le pedimos fue una descripción de Karin y por qué harían una buena pareja, pero no pareció escucharnos). _

_ De Kurosaki Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto y hermano mayor de Karin, escuchamos que: **"Karin es demasiado buena para Toshiro. Ella es inteligente, fuerte y divertida. ¡No coinciden para nada! Estoy muy convencido de que ese enano está enamorado de ella, pero dudó que a Karin le guste y sí le gusta seguro pronto se le pasé. ¡De todos modos no lo apruebo y sí la lastima lo matare! ¡Ahora largo de aquí, Hisagi-san!".**_

_ De Kuchiki Rukia, capitana del treceavo escuadrón que afirmó tener una buena relación con Karin, escuchamos que:_ **_"Karin-chan es una muy buena chica y aunque al principio nos costó llevarnos bien ahora somos grandes amigas. ¡Incluso quiso imitar un poco mi peinado! Tan adorable. El capitán Hitsugaya me parece un buen partido para ella, obviamente solo merece lo mejor. Él es un chico con muy buenos valores y sé que harán una gran pareja"._**

_ Como habrás podido ver, querido lector, Kurosaki Karin parece ser una chica en muy alta estima para muchas personas importantes, y de esas personas la mayoría concuerda en que hay una buena química entre ella y el capitán del décimo escuadrón. _

_ Sin embargo, un hecho que no podemos pasar por alto es que ella es una humana, incluso sí es hija del ex capitán Shiba. Él pudo haber huido y contraer matrimonio con una Quincy ¿pero el capitán Hitsugaya haría lo mismo? ¿Huiría para tener una relación con la chica hibrida que ama? _

_ El capitán Shiba fue perdonado porque su hijo resultó ser un héroe ¿pero qué castigo habría para el capitán Hitsugaya sí decidiera seguir el ejemplo de su antecesor? _

_ Hemos entrevistado a algunos shinigamis de alto rango para que estés al tanto de las consecuencias de este tipo de relaciones: _

_ De la capitana del segundo escuadrón, Soi-Fong, escuchamos que: **"Por este tipo de gran falta al código de conducta, yo personalmente despojaría al capitán Hitsugaya de su rango y lo enviaría un par de años al Nido de Gusanos. En cuanto a esa humana, con todo placer borrare cada pequeño recuerdo que tenga con ese infractor" **(esto fue dicho con mucha dureza por la capitana, pero entonces su antecesora Shihoin Yoruichi se apareció de la nada y mencionó el hecho de que le gustaría verlos juntos algún día, por lo que la capitana Soi-Fong volvió a hablar esta vez con mucha más suavidad). **"Pensándolo bien, en realidad se ven bien juntos, y la chica es en parte shinigami así que la ley no se aplicaría del todo tal cual está escrita. Y el capitán Hitsugaya me agrada, sería una pena encerrarlo. Creo que deben estar juntos, también."**_

_Del capitán comandante, Kyoraku Shunsui, escuchamos que:** "Estoy completamente bien con que esos dos estén juntos, de mi parte no habrá ningún castigo y sí la Central 46 quiere entrometerse con gusto intercedería por ellos a su favor. Me alegra que el capitán Hitsugaya haya encontrado una linda chica que le bajé un poco el malhumor y nos demuestre a todos que incluso un capitán tan frío no es de piedra ante los encantos femeninos" **(guiños y risitas). _

_De la teniente del primer escuadrón, Ise Nanao, escuchamos que:** "Ese tipo de relación es totalmente inapropiado. No lo aprobaré a menos que decidan casarse inmediatamente y mudarse a la Sociedad de Almas o al mundo de los vivos, pero es muy descarado de parte del capitán Hitsugaya cortejar a una joven tanto tiempo sin comprometerse. Sí llega a embarazarla antes del matrimonio juró que su abuela escuchara cada palabra de esto."**_

_ Del capitán del doceavo escuadrón y del departamento de investigación y desarrollo, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, escuchamos que: **"Sí bien normalmente me opondría solo por el placer de fastidiar a ese mocoso, debo admitir que tengo mucho interés en experimentar con los hijos que saldrán de esta unión. Un capitán de gran reiatsu con una hibrida de las cuatro grandes etnias. Absolutamente interesante. Ya anhelo diseccionar a esos niños" **(risa maniática de científico loco). **"No olviden avisarme cuando la hibrida quedé preñada, quiero seguir ese embarazo de cerca y medir los niveles de reiatsu. ¡Ahora largo! Tengo planes que hacer". **_

_ Ante todo eso podemos concluir que muy probablemente la pareja saldrá impune aún sí continúan públicamente con su relación. También podemos concluir que el capitán Hitsugaya estará en muchos problemas sí embaraza a la joven Kurosaki antes de casarse porque escuche que su abuela, aunque es muy dulce, puede ser una mujer implacable. Aparte también hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sí el capitán Kurotsuchi llega a poner un dedo sobre los hijos del capitán del diez y la chica con tantas poderosas conexiones, sufrirá una muerte muy dolorosa. _

_ Ahora seguramente debes estarte preguntando, estimadísimo shinigami, ¿cómo fue que se unieron de tal forma el capitán de hielo y la hermanita gruñona de Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Cómo se enamoraron y están en una ilícita relación secreta? ¿Tenemos alguna prueba de que su relación realmente es de esa naturaleza? _

_ Según nuestra fuente más confiable, la teniente Matsumoto, el capitán y la hibrida se conocieron por una simple casualidad y un partido de futbol. (Sí no sabes lo que es futbol, te recomiendo comprar la edición número 3855). Unos meses después volvieron a encontrarse, solo para separarse una vez más. Y una vez Kurosaki Ichigo recuperó sus poderes (más detalles sobre esto en la edición 3339) empezaron a frecuentarse mucho más, hasta el punto en que el capitán Hitsugaya iba a visitarla al mundo de los vivos al menos una vez al mes. _

_ Aparentemente en los últimos meses su amistad pasó a ser más. Imaginamos que tú, querido compañero dueño de una katana, notaste que el capitán Hitsugaya pegó un gran estirón en el último año. Tal parece que fue la apariencia infantil del primero al mando del décimo escuadrón lo que estuvo frenando todo este tiempo a la amistad de avanzar a ser más, y una vez superado el problema no tardaron mucho en involucrarse románticamente. _

_ Y ahora, queridísimo lector, debes estar preguntándote dónde está la prueba de que este romance existe. Permítenos recomendarte pasar página y de inmediato veras una fotografía de un claro y notorio beso entre Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin, un beso que claramente pronto desencadenaría en algo más, o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo la teniente Matsumoto, que fue la que tomó la foto. _

_ Esperamos que hayas disfrutado de este artículo. ¡Pero no te vayas! ¡A continuación verás muchas más fotos de más besos y citas románticas entre el capitán Hitsugaya y su novia! ¡Y tampoco te pierdas las entrevistas hechas a todos los oficiales de alto rango sobre qué opinan de la pareja! _

**-Artículo escrito por Hisagi Shuuhei, teniente del noveno escuadrón y principal editor de Revista Shinigami. **


End file.
